


Il tempo di sognare ancora

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2020 [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Monza GP, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Seb firma il contratto con l'Aston Martin, ma il momento della decisione ed in particolare della firma non sono facili.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745437
Kudos: 9





	Il tempo di sognare ancora

**Author's Note:**

> Siamo a Monza, in quell’occasione Seb non arriva alle Q3 che guarda dall’alto. È in quel momento che decide di firmare con l’Aston Martin e non penso che la firma sia stata in realtà facile. Io l’ho immaginato così. È tutto dal pov di Seb. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst

# IL TEMPO DI SOGNARE ANCORA

#  [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1017.jpg)[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/motori/lew%20seb1018.jpg)

Le macchine passano sotto i miei occhi, sfrecciano quasi invisibili, è più il rumore che fanno, che ti assorderebbe se non fossi così in alto.   
Le macchine così corrono una dietro l’altra eseguendo dei tempi che saranno più o meno buoni per completare le qualifiche e quindi la griglia finale.   
Domani si corre a Monza, un circuito a me caro. Qua ho vinto il mio primo GP.   
Ho sempre completato le qualifiche, è la prima volta che le guardo dall’alto. Certo, un posto privilegiato, ma comunque non quello in cui volevo stare.   
Guardo le macchine di Lance e Sergio, poi Lewis e Val e molti altri.   
Corrono come vorrei fare io. Corrono al mio posto. Corrono e so cosa provano. So come si sta in quelle macchine a concentrarsi per l’ultima chance di fare bene e piazzarsi in una buona fila o addirittura fare la Pole.   
Lo so e in un istante veloce quanto queste macchine sotto di me, realizzo che potrei guardarle sempre da fuori pista, le qualifiche, così come le corse.   
Potrei non provare più quell’adrenalina, quella folle sensazione che ti dà alla testa e ti fa pensare per priorità alla velocità della luce, mentre rischi la vita e te la vedi mentre ti passa davanti agli occhi, col mondo che non esiste e tu che gareggi con il tempo provando ad ingannarlo.   
Per quei secondi, quei millesimi tu sfidi Dio e precedi il tempo, provi ad essere più veloce, è come se facessi un salto in avanti.   
E non hai tempo di fregarti del rischio che stai correndo, la tua vita è appesa ad un filo ma tu vai e vai e a volte ti schianti ed esci di pista e tu ti incazzi non perché potevi farti male, ma perché volevi essere perfetto e veloce ed il numero uno.   
Sfidi il tempo, la vita si basa su quello. Mentre sei in sella pensi solo al tempo, al tempo che sta facendo, al tempo che vuoi fare, al tempo che farai. Pensi ad essere più veloce, ancora più veloce, ancora di più.   
E poi li superi tutti, o ci provi. Quando i semafori si chiudono e tutti partono ed il GP ha inizio.  
E tu sei lì ammassato e cerchi di non fare incidenti e di superare e di ricordarti qual è la prima curva, il primo settore e poi il secondo e poi ancora dopo, per non sbagliare. E guardi tutti e cerchi di fare il massimo perché devi anche pensare alla tua macchina, alle tue gomme e a mille cose. E poi superi chi puoi, sfiori qualche incidente, rischi la vita ma ne esci indenne e c’è solo da correre.   
Devi aumentare la velocità, prendere le distanze e fare la tua gara.  
Poi è solo questione di tempo. Devi fare il tempo migliore. Devi correre. Più veloce. Più veloce. E superi. E cerchi di risparmiare le gomme. E cerchi di non farti superare. E cerchi di non uscire di pista. E cerchi di rispettare tutte le mille regole della F1. E cerchi di non morire.   
No mio caro Seb.  
Tu non sei pronto a rinunciare a tutto questo. 

Eppure piango mentre accetto la proposta di quella che dal prossimo anno sarà l’Aston Martin e che quest’anno è Racing Points. La seconda casa della Mercedes.   
Piango anche se la Ferrari non merita le mie lacrime, non quella degli ultimi due anni. Sicuramente non quella di quest’anno.   
Piango anche se non si nota, al telefono.   
Prendo accordi per un incontro formale, mentre annuncio che ho deciso di accettare la loro proposta in sospeso solo perché c’erano ancora questioni da limare e stabilire bene. Ma loro erano seri nella proposta che mi avevano fatto, era solo da decidere se correre o lasciare la F1.   
Per un momento ho preso in considerazione la cosa, non l’ho detto a Lewis perché so come la pensa, comunque ho voluto prendere in esame l’idea.  
Forse sono pronto a lasciare.   
Lo sono?   
E mentre guardavo le qualifiche dall’alto e non le eseguivo io, ho capito che no, non sono pronto a lasciare.   
Però brucia abbandonare la Ferrari.  
Non avevo scelta, non mi volevano, non avrei comunque corso per loro.   
Ma essere proprio qua a Monza a decidere di chiudere totalmente i ponti con loro fa male.   
Li avrei lasciati lo stesso.  
I miei tifosi.  
La mia macchina.  
La macchina dei miei sogni, quella su cui ho lavorato tanto, quella che ho migliorato, quella che mi ha fatto emozionare, nonostante tutto.  
Ho avuto successi e fallimenti, ho sbagliato e sono stato vittima di errori altrui. Ho rischiato grosso e sono stato felice.  
Così felice.   
Ma ci ho creduto.  
Ci ho creduto sempre.  
Ogni singolo istante della mia vita io ci ho creduto veramente.   
No, non è mai dipeso da me il rimanerci o no, ma andare proprio con la famiglia Mercedes, sia pure la seconda squadra, è come tradire la casa dei miei sogni.  
Da piccolo sognavo davanti alla televisione, dietro a Michael, dietro alla Ferrari. E quanto sono stato felice di firmare con loro.   
Michael... chissà cosa direbbe se fosse ancora lui, lui realmente.   
Lui dopo lo stop di tre anni è andato a correre proprio con la Mercedes, perché anche lui aveva avuto problemi con la Ferrari, proprio come me. Un po’ ci penso e mi vengono i brividi.   
Ci penso anche perché lo dicono tutti e lo diranno ancora di più.   
Io come lui?  
No non credo per tanti motivi, ma uno su tutti.  
Perché per me lui è e sarà sempre unico.  
Ognuno di noi lo è, così come Lewis, io, Charles, chiunque.   
Però Michael è Michael e per me lo sarà sempre.  
Non abbandonerò mai Mick, non c’è uno scenario in cui io potrei voltargli le spalle. Per me Mick è ciò che io fui per suo padre.   
Però è ora di separare definitivamente e radicalmente le nostre strade, Ferrari.   
È ora di pensare a me stesso senza guardare più in faccia nessuno.   
È ora di cercare di essere di nuovo felice, di ritrovare il brivido, l’entusiasmo, l’emozione, l’adrenalina.   
È ora di sfidare di nuovo il tempo.   
Di provare a vincere ancora.   
È ora di andare oltre, per me.   
Chiudo un lungo capitolo della mia vita e ne comincerò uno nuovo. La mia nuova vita è là fuori e mi aspetta. 

  
\- Ho firmato. - Dico solo. Lui sa. Sa di cosa parlo. E so che vorrebbe fare i salti di gioia e farmi vedere quanto è felice, ma apprezzo che si limita a sorridere e abbracciarmi dolcemente.  
Perché sa. Sa come mi sento.   
E raccoglie le lacrime che verso ancora, so che non saranno le ultime, so che l’ultima corsa in rossa per me sarà devastante, ma sarò forte.   
Tutto il male passato e che vivo ora, non cancella il bene e la gioia che ho provato per loro. Ci ho creduto veramente, ci ho provato con tutto me stesso.   
Lewis davvero non dice nulla, perché anche se è uno che ha parole per qualsiasi situazione, tante e belle, questa volta capisce che non ce ne sono.  
Questa volta solo il silenzio, anche se entrambi siamo contenti, lui sa, lui capisce. Per questo l’ho cercato appena ho firmato.   
Per questo non serve glielo spieghi e glielo dica.   
Per questo mentre mi rifugio fra le sue braccia forti, mi sento meglio.   
Quando mi separo lo guardo, prendo un grande respiro profondo a pieni polmoni e mi asciugo le lacrime. Poi sorrido e quando lo faccio, lo fa anche lui.   
È come se entrasse il sole nella stanza.   
Sono pronto. 


End file.
